


好聚好散

by daode8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daode8/pseuds/daode8
Summary: 标题瞎起，反正就是一个情人节贺文x大家看得开心x





	好聚好散

        “我没什么可多说的。”斯内普边走边挥出一个荧光闪烁，大力拉开车门，“赫奇帕奇扣十分！拉文克劳扣十分！”

       马车内传出几声尖叫，两个黑乎乎的身影从中窜出。哈利无奈地看着斯内普大步走向一辆又一辆马车，从中拽出一对对秘密私会的小情侣。

       “西弗，”他试图挽回，无视对方猛地回过头来，自半长发帘下向他愤怒瞪视，“听我说，西弗，如果我们想继续在一起，迟早得公布我们的关系。你不能一直……”

       “或许我们的黄金男孩不明白一些事不能在大庭广众之下高声谈论？”那些匆匆经过的学生们闻言好奇的回头打量似乎令斯内普更加生气了，他的眼睛放出可怕的光来，“ ‘继续在一起’ ‘我们的关系’ 啊哈！尊敬的救世主先生，您为什么不干脆爬上霍格沃茨楼顶，给自己施个扩音咒，向全校师生大声喊：‘我在追求油腻腻的老蝙蝠，臭烘烘的斯内普，你们一点也不敬爱的魔药教授！顺带一提，他当年喜欢的是我的母亲！’你不是想要尽人皆知吗？这才是最好的做法！”他大声吼出最后两句，吓得一个正跑过他身边的女孩一个踉跄。

       “西弗！”哈利给了女孩一个安抚的眼神，无奈地拉过大发雷霆的年长男人的手臂，被对方一下打掉，“我并不是想让你出糗，只是我们最后不得不面对……”

       “我面对的已经够多了！一个整天冒冒失失，动不动就抽抽嗒嗒的坩锅毁灭者！一个天天违法乱纪，最后没法收场需要别人去救还不知感恩的白眼狼！一个没有鼻子，为非作歹，还自我陶醉的杀人狂魔！哦，对了，还有那几个目中无人，以脱我内裤为乐的变态！”斯内普重重拍了下身侧的马车，肉体与金属相撞发出一声低沉的闷响，“操他妈的！”

       “小心！”他强硬地拉过斯内普的手，不给对方挣脱的机会。上面果然布满了细细密密的血口，大大小小看着十分狰狞。他琢磨着如何消掉男人的怒火，一边施加了一个治愈咒。斯内普会不顾风度大骂脏话，显然是真的气急了。

       “过来吧，西弗，上这儿来。”他轻柔却不容拒绝地拉住斯内普的胳膊，把他往角落里带。斯内普从鼻子里发出一声不屑的哼声，但还是跟着他走了过去。

       “行了，波特先生，收起你假惺惺的好意吧。我明白你和我交往不过是看我可怜，试问谁又会真心喜欢一个脾气古怪性格孤僻的糟老头呢？更何况这个糟老头还从不洗头！”

       话音刚落哈利就用自己的嘴堵住了斯内普的。他也有些生气了，一方面是因为斯内普曲解自己的本意，另一方面则是为了对方话语中流露出的自暴自弃。

       他细细描摹对方唇瓣的形状，满意地看到斯内普仅仅是因为一个亲吻就哆嗦着腿脚发软。他将男人抵在墙上，与他紧密相贴，怒火随着对方乖顺地偎在自己怀里的模样烟消云散。

       “西弗，曾经我和我的父辈们做过的那些事非常过分，给你造成了很深的伤害，我向你道歉。现在我选择追求你，既不是出于补偿心理，也不是为了戏弄你。我还有很多不成熟的地方，或许会惹你生气，也希望你能够像以前那样……”

       “说的倒是好听。”斯内普没忍住翻了个白眼，却仍是调整到一个舒服的位置放松了身体，“可实际行动上……”

       他的下半句又被堵回嘴里，青年人温暖唇舌的侵入将他的一切不安自卑乃至恼羞成怒搅和成了一团浆糊，连带着脑袋里的那点理智与矜持。探入底裤的手指轻车熟路地摸到了那张小口，逐渐深入发起了对于敏感点的进攻。

      “波特！”他绷紧逐渐软下的身体，呼吸因对方的动作而起伏。

       “是您让我用实际行动证明的，”哈利冲他眨眨眼睛，神情甚至有几分无辜；不过下一秒就破了功，嬉笑着凑上来吻他，“我会满足您的要求——即使您中途喊停。”

      他想说要做至少换个地方，却被突然替代手指顶入后穴的粗大噎得喘不过气来。经过简单扩张还未湿润的后穴吃力地吞咽对方的阳具，没有受伤纯粹是因为平日里常被半强迫着做些对方乐意而他不愿的龌龊事，身体已经习惯了年轻人热情中带着几分粗暴的急切侵犯。

      烙铁似的滚热阳具慢条斯理地整根没入，熟悉的火热烫得他几近窒息。他边尝试挣开哈利的桎梏边小口呼着气，不想让自己成为在性事中活活憋死的第一人。

      哈利没让他如愿。他单手钳住斯内普胡乱推拒的两手，另一手捏住对方的鼻子。气道的阻塞让斯内普本能地张嘴吸气，却被哈利强势地用唇堵上汲取他口中本就稀少的空气。

       浓情蜜意的亲吻像一剂甜美的毒药，麻痹了神经阻断了生机，却仍让他甘之如饴饮鸩止渴。青年人灵活地勾起他的舌尖拉到唇外继续纠缠不清，时不时转向打弯吮去他不自主淌下的口涎。前后都被占有的感觉令他不知所措，只知道哆嗦着身体被动承受。

      枯竭的肺部涌入冰凉的空气时斯内普才反应过来这一吻已经结束，连着深吸好几口气才勉强缓过神来。体内的阳具整个肿大了一圈，撑得小小肛口涨成了半透明色。

      他刚想感慨年轻人的自制力，就被一下猛力的冲撞差点弄闪了腰。他的呻吟和呼吸都被撞成了碎片，随着激烈的攻伐时不时从因亲吻而变得红艳艳的唇里吐露出一点支离破碎的残渣。手被勾至对方后颈，于几不停歇的撞击间留下无力的抓挠。

       干到兴起时青年人抱起了他，穿过腋下的结实双臂有力地托起身体，抵住墙壁。他的腿本能地缠紧哈利的腰，下体紧密结合的泥泞部位捣出了白沫，顺着洁白紧致的腿根下滑。双手紧紧地搂着对方的脖子，他有些受不住了。

       衣扣不知不觉间不见踪影，多半是滚到了檐下的阴沟。敞开的胸襟前袒露着瓷白的皮肤，在微弱的灯光下泛着光。哈利抬头啃噬他的胸口，将那两粒小小红樱舔得鲜红发亮。年长者敏感的颤抖通过紧密相贴的肌肤传递过来，带来的心理上的满足无与伦比。

       “我想您现在的样子连您学院的学生们看到都会忍不住吧。”这个该死的哈利·波特松嘴后还凑上来在他耳边喃喃低语，“瞧，他们来了。”

       话语其中的恐怖含义摄住了他。他越过哈利的肩膀望向檐外的大道，僵住了。

       几个斯莱特林的学生三三两两地走来，脖颈上围着绿银相间的围巾。他们小声讨论今晚斯内普对于各学院分数的残忍收割，一路经过两人所处的角落。

       “你们有没有听到什么奇怪的声音？”

       一名学生的发问突兀响起，引发了一阵七嘴八舌的议论。哈利抱紧僵硬的斯内普，安抚性地亲了亲对方的嘴唇。他在心里说了句抱歉，猛一下动起了腰。

       斯内普咬住环紧了哈利脖颈的手，把差点冲口而出的惊叫吞回肚里。哈利的冲撞比过往的每一刻都要激烈，几乎让他肯定对方是铁了心要自己出糗。恶毒的咒骂和恳切的哀求都堵在了胸腔，顺着一下比一下凶狠的撞击咽下肚去。

       那几个学生好奇地东张西望，寻找声音源头，角落里发出的细微异响在一时的寂静中格外响亮。绝望的情绪裹挟住了他，屈辱与仇恨翻腾着涌上来，几乎逼得他尖叫出声。梅林啊，求求你，他狂乱地想，求求你，我做什么都愿意，求求你……

       他和哈利同时射了出来。白浊飞溅，甚至还有一些溅上了他的下巴。哈利的精液将他的后穴填得满满当当，温度与体温相当却给了他一种被灼伤的错觉。

       有水滑过他的脸颊，他过了好一会才意识到那是泪。

       他语无伦次的祈祷起了作用。学生们在得出“那是野猫”的结论后离开了。他沉浸在高潮后的余韵，失神地盯着夜空。

       哈利痴迷地瞧着年长者的失态。如此强势而冷漠的男人在性事上完全属于自己的感受新鲜而令人愉快。他抹去斯内普眼角的湿意，小心撤了力道，用外衣裹住了他，像安慰孩子一样轻轻拍打他的背。

       斯内普完全站不稳，只能由着哈利亲昵地拥抱。他在能够动弹的第一时间给了对方一个耳光，力道绵软根本没有威慑力。

       哈利腆着脸凑上来吻他，被他无力却坚决地推开。他身心俱疲，连再给对方一个耳光的兴趣都没了。

       “对不起，教授，”哈利冲他撒着娇，声音低柔却硬装出一副小媳妇的模样听得人一身鸡皮疙瘩，“我没忍住，教授……我保证再也不这么做了……教授……”说着他像是受了天大的委屈般红了眼圈，好像那个受害者是他一样。

       斯内普还在气头上，却还是不忍心让青年人露出那么副可怜相。他抿着唇半晌不作声，过了好一会才站起身自顾自往前走。

       “西弗！”哈利急急忙忙地跟了上来，显然是慌了，“你先把衣服穿好！是我不好，你别生气！西弗，我……”

       “闭嘴！”他哑着嗓子低声喝道，吓得青年立刻噤了声，“听着，波特！我不会让你公布我们的关系——”他做了个手势打断青年的欲言又止，“不然我们就完了！”

       哈利苦兮兮地点头，心里其实乐开了花。形势并不严峻，西弗自己说了，他们还没完呢！

       “那我现在送你回寝室？”他屁颠颠地跟了上去，心中重又充满了希望，“别担心西弗！你还没扣的分，我会超额完成！”

       “你跟我一起来。”斯内普整整袍子，将哈利给他的外衣扣得严实了些。他看着哈利不可置信的痴傻表情，愉悦地勾起了唇角。

       “我们再来一次。”

 

 

        

       

       

      

      

番外：

        “扣十分！扣十分！扣十分！”

       斯内普冷着脸大步经过垂头丧气的小情侣们，黑袍翻起阵阵旋风。他的嗓子已经吼到嘶哑，索性把语言缩到最简。今晚硕果颇丰，光是因私会被他收割的学院分数就不下上百。他抿起唇，寻思着去喝口水再接着收拾这群无视校规的小屁孩们。

       “西弗勒斯！”这个该死的卡卡洛夫逮着机会就要凑上来和他商讨对策，“听我说，那个人真的回来了！我们……”

       “是你，没有‘我’。”他冷淡地耸耸肩，“你不是早就准备好了吗？”

       “那是一个讯号，西弗勒斯！你明明知道！”

       “我不明白你在说什么。”他的余光扫到了不远处的穆迪，还有一头蓬乱的黑发……该死，他怎么会在那！

       “或许我该撩起你的袖子看看？你骗不了我，西弗勒斯！”

       他无心纠缠，只想把那个成天闯祸的“救世主”赶回宿舍，再狠狠给他的脑袋几个巴掌。

       “你在害怕！”

       “我没什么可害怕的。”他举起左手，躲开对方的动作。他不动声色地看向先前哈利所在的那个角落。空无一人。

       他突然泄了气，自己也不明白为什么。“你能说出一样的话来吗？”他有气无力地问。

       卡卡洛夫走了。斯内普只在原地顿了几秒，就又转身离开。

       夜还很长。他想。无论是对于那些只知玩乐的孩子们，还是对像他一样的食死徒们，都还很长。对救世主来说，尤其如此。

       他抿了抿唇，不再多想。他得去扣分，得去教书，得去应付黑魔王。

       还得，去保护那个莽撞的小兔崽子。

       他理理黑袍，没注意到那双暗中注视着他的绿眼睛。只一转身，就消失在夜幕中。

**Author's Note:**

> 番外我也不知道自己在写什么【捂脸】感谢大家看到这里！


End file.
